


Sipping Whiskey [Frederick Chilton]

by law_nerd105



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: I don't really know. I guess....Frederick had a bad day and you make it better.I'm surprised that scenario hasn't been played out yet. It's almost used as often as 'one room left with only one bed'.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Reader, Dr. Frederick Chilton/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sipping Whiskey [Frederick Chilton]

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again trying to get rid of all my drafts. Enjoy whatever this might be.

He wasn't stressed, or angry, no. That would imply that he was agitated or jittery, looking for a place in the wall where he could throw his fist into.

But, he wasn't. He was more like a kicked puppy, dragging his feet all the way back home with his tail tucked between his legs and his head hung low.

Frederick was miserable and tired. The board of administration had bitten his head off for making budget cuts on the staff of the hospital, barely giving him an opportunity to explain himself.

After that, Jack Crawford had nagged at him for insight into the psychotic mind of a killer he was tracking down.

And lastly, his secretary had quit. She had all but screamed at Frederick as she slammed his office door shut behind her.

By the end of the day, he was worn out and longing for his bed and his expensive whiskey. The bottle was kept on the top shelf and was reserved only for the best or the worst of his days.

Today seemed fitting enough to fall into the worse category, he'd concluded.

I had, of course, heard of the horrible day that Frederick had lived through, and decided that I would do something to at least attempt to lighten his foul mood.

Which is how we got to where we were at the current moment.

I was standing in front of Frederick in the living room in a red, lacy, lingerie set. Frederick towered above me, looking down at me as he sipped at his drink.

"I want you to sit in front of me and touch yourself," Frederick liked to watch me. Especially when he was too tired, or too miserable, to do anything else.

So, Frederick took a seat on the leather couch, spreading his legs to sit comfortably. I sat on the coffee table in front of him and spread my legs, giving him a clear view of my, already wet, pussy.

I planted my one hand slightly behind my hip to steady myself on the table, then propped my feet up onto the edge of the couch. Each foot was at the side of Frederick's knees. My head was lulled back when my fingers came to my clit.

I had my eyes shut, starting by first slowly circling my clit. I arched my back and, in result, pushed my breasts out for Frederick to see.

I slid my two fingers up and down my slit, spreading my wetness. When I glanced at Frederick, he was taking a sip of his Whiskey. His face was void of any kind of emotion, but the hard bulge in his pants was clear evidence of his enjoyment.

"Freddy," I moaned out, sliding two of my fingers past my slick walls inside of me, and then pulled both back out again.

I rubbed teasing, soft circles on my clit, trying to mimic how I knew Frederick would have done it.

My circles went faster, and my gaze fixed on Frederick. He gave me a simple nod as a signal of permission at my unasked question. I rubbed harder at my clit, gasping for air and moaning his name.

The knot in my stomach untangled as I came on my fingers, sighing out for Frederick.

"Come here," his voice was raw. I panted, forcing my head up to look at him. Frederick threw back the remainder of the Whiskey and set the glass aside, then patted his lap as indication of where he wanted me.

I stood on shaky legs. Frederick gripped my hips and I fell on top of him when he merely tugged at my hips.

"Get to work," he ordered, his voice still soft, leaning back against the couch while he waited for me to make my move.

I first properly straddled him before making work of pulling his pants down far enough to free his errect cock.

Frederick threw his head back against the couch and shut his eyes.

"Undress me," he breathed softer, and I did. I started with his coat, then his shirt and under shirt. I traced my fingers down his lingering scar before pulling his pants down all the way.

He raised his hips to help me pull off his pants and underwear. I tossed it to the side, along with his socks and shoes.

Frederick sighed in satisfaction, his eyes still closed when I took my place on top of him again. I placed his hands on my hips, then took his cock in my hand.

I stroked up the length of his hard cock a few times, then used my grip on his cock to guide him in between my folds as I lowered myself onto him. I revelled in the feel of him filling me to the brink, the way he slowly slid into me so I could feel every inch of him while he stretched me open and slid past my walls.

I moaned, as did Frederick. I nuzzled my face into his neck, then pulled my hips up. I laced my fingers through his hair and started riding him.

Frederick's grip on my hips didn't become any more firm, he simply held me. He was too tired, I could tell.

I moved my hand down to rub at my clit, still sensitive from my previous orgasm. I slid Frederick's one hand up to cup my breast, keeping my hand over his.

He wasn't pressing hard or moving his fingers at all, he simply held my soft skin in his warm hand.

"I'm close," was all he mumbled before his fingers twitched slightly against my skin and he threw his head back with a muffled groan as he came inside of me.

I felt how my thighs were shaking. I clenched around his length and burried my face in the curve of his neck as I came, moaning his name into his neck.

We stayed in the same position, panting lowly as we came down from our highs.

When our breathing finally did return to normal, Frederick wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

"I love you," he murmured, planting a kiss to the top of my head. I shifted while he was growing soft inside of my heat.

"I love you too, Freddy."


End file.
